A Supernatural Twist!
by Teensuperxy014
Summary: Based on Supernatural but with a few new charaters in the mix! Mason, Steve, Thomas and Squirrel were all just kids in fact they were only 14. One night, one hunt gone wrong and there lives as they know it will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

"Mason! What are doing? Get up or you will be late for school!" Jenny bellowed up the stairs alerting Mason it was time for school. Mason has a skinny frame, jet black hair with two emerald eyes standing out of his pale complection."Okay, okay I am coming" Mason grumbled as he dragged himself out of his bed into his smart uniform. Mason was just another face in the crowd. He wasn't popular, he wasn't that smart and he was horrific when it come to sports, he was an outcast. Mason lepted down the stairs grabbing his bag and toast as he sprinted out the door. Finally he reached Steves house. Steve had brown hair with blue eyes he was quite skinny himself, he was also an outcast but he didn't quite get things straight away as well.

"Sorry I am late Mason" Steve apologised as he ran out his house.

"No problem I also slept in too" Mason admitted as they both started to speed walk to Thomas's house.

Tomas also ran down his driveway which was guided be too many flowers which just made your eyes strain. Thomas has Brown hair with hazel eyes, Thomas is a very curious boy who has lots of questions which he intends to seek answers to!

"Hey, did you run here?"Thomas questioned as Mason and steve were red faced.

"Yeah we ran" Steve huffed as we all started to move again towards school.

"We both woke up late #sadtimes" Mason added as he glanced at them.

"Anyways did you hear about the hunt our Dads are going on tonight?!" Thomas butted in as we all started to quicken in pace.

"Oh yeah" Steve smiled awkwardly.

"Do you want to follow them and see what they do? I have never been on a hunt before. My Dad says that they are dangerous so he wont take me" Thomas formed a plot within a matter of minuets of walking.

"Me, You, Mason and squirrel can come. We will all meet at Masons at 7pm and ride our bikes up there. We will spy on them to prove that it isn't that dangerous!" Thomas explained.

"Okay then" Mason smiled, "Besides I need to get out the house for a bit anyways" Mason added.

"I don't think this is a good idea but I will go" Steve studdered.

" Great so we are all in agreement that we will go into the woods on our Dads hunting trip" Thomas smiled as we stopped outside of Squirrels house.

"All in agreement on what u knuckle heads?" Squirrel repeated.

Squirrel had dirty blond hair with deep green eyes, he was quite built up but couldn't be fit for long as he liked his pie!

"Going on our Dads hunting trip do you want to come?" Thomas questioned as we all pasted the school gates.

"Sure but just don't tell my mom she will go belistic if she finds out I went and spyed on my Dad during a hunting trip" Squirrel explained as we all parted for classes.

7:00 p.m.

Thomas, Steve and Squirrel were all outside Masons house awaiting his presents.

"Hurr-" Squirrel got cut off by Steve stomping on his foot.

"Aaaawww!" Squirrel yelped.

"Ssshhuussshh!" Steve replied.

"Bye mom" Mason acted as he walked out the house.

"Whats your story?" Thomas asked.

"I went for a sleep over at Steves" I laughed as we all mounted our bikes.

" Great so were did all your Dads go for this hunting trip?" Mason asked as we all started to pedel fast so we could make it and set up camp for 10p.m.

"Riverfalls" Steve answered as Thomas took the lead.

They pedled for 2 hours straight without any bathroom breaks, without loosing speed. They finally reached Riverfalls at last. Mason just dropped to the floor whilst Steve throw up all over a persons jeep, Thomas turned bright red and squirrel was sweating like a pig.

"Finally its about time we got here!" Squirrel panted looking at the exhausted boys around him.

" Well there goes my tea" Steve wiped his mouth.

"Please tell me somebody brought a tent or two" Thomas sighed.

"I brought a tent, torches, matches and four rucksacks in my trailer" Mason puffed as he gestured to the big as hooked on trailer on the back of his bike.

"Who brought food?" Steve asked as his stomach growled at him.

"I did I brought pie!" Squirrel answered hugging his backpack.

"I also brought food supply" Thomas smiled.

" brought a couple of things from my Dads hunting stuff and pillows!" Steve replied as he pulled a mashettie out of his bag.

"Wow Steve we wasn't supposed to bring wepons we are only spying not hunting!" Squirrel gasped as Masons eyes shot out of his head in shock and Thomas took two steps back.

"Oh well good job I brought binoculars then" Steve put away the mashettie with feathers coming out of his bag and exchanged it with binoculars instead.

"Lets set up camp before I fall to sleep!" Mason yawned.

They all locked there bikes and headed for the forest, oblivious at the dangerous creatures within it.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally set up camp ready to sleep. " Well squirrel you wasn't helpful at all" Steve sighed as he sat down.

"Pie .Hello?!" Squirrel babbeled with half a mouthful whilst Mason lighted the fire.

"Stop arguing guys or this will be a long night" Mason explained.

"Fine but I will only do this for you Mason" Steve snapped.

"Fine" Squirrel mouned as he joined Thomas in the 1st tent.

"Don't worry nature just scares him" Mason laughed in attempt to cheer up Steve.

"Hahaha" Steve joined in.

"We better get some sleep if we are going to spy on your fathers for the hunt" Mason smiled.

"I am sorry. About you know" Steve replied as Mason turned cold and hurt.

"I don't want to talk about I Steve" Mason snapped trying to avoid the subject.

" Are you coming in the tent or what?" Mason asked trying to hide the pain inside.

"Yeah" Steve smiled patting Mason on the back as he entered.

"huff" Mason grouned as he whent to go in but saw something in the bushes.

"Steve I think something is watching us" Mason whispered.

"Don't be stupid. Come on its getting cold" Steve grumbled hugging his pillow.

"But-" Mason hesistated.

"Just get in I am freezing!" Steve shook now hiding in his duvet.

"Fine I am just going to cheak what it is" Mason replied grabbing his torch to shine it in the noises direction.

Nothing but trees. But Mason had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and when he does something bad happens.

"Come on its probabily the wind" Steve reassured him.

"Okay, its probabily the wind" Mason repeated.

**2 am**

'SNAP!'

Mason shot up knowing that something was now circling them.

"Steve!, Steve!" Mason whispered trying to wake him up.

"Go away!" Steve snapped falling straight back to sleep.

Then Mason decided to text Thomas and Squirrel:_I think something is outside._

Nothing. No reply or anything. So Mason went into Steve's backpack and grabbed the machettie hoping no to use it. He stepped outside shining the torch.

"Is anyone there?" He asked hiding his fear.

'swoop' across the trees.

"Show yourself!" Mason demanded shaking.

Zzzzziiiiiiipppppp. Mason held up the mashettie ready to swing.

"Whooooow, whoooow watch were your aiming that thing!" Thomas held his hands up.

"Sorry I thought I heard something" Mason apologised.

"I did too" Thomas added.

"What?!" Mason replied.

" I just thought I as being paranoid!" Mason lowered his voice.

" Well you wasn't" Thomas grabbed the torch shooting it in every direction.

"Go wake up Those two were leaving or were on something's dinner menu" Mason took charge as Thomas woke them.

"What is it?" Squirrel asked rubbing his eyes.

"Mason I told you there was nothing-" Steve turned cold his eyes on the beast before him, he froze and so did the others.

"RUN!" Squirrel sprinted into the woods with Thomas heavy on his tail.

"Come on quick Steve RUN!" Mason bellowed as he held up his mashettie and swung at the beast.

Steve ran as fast as his legs could take him.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!" Mason screamed.

Steve stopped at his friends call for help holding himself up on a side of a tree panting.

Squirrel was half way through the woods and didn't stop for anyone.

Thomas looked back in curiosity but didn't stop as he knew this wasn't an answer he wanted to find out.

Steve had a choice to make. Go to help Mason or save his self. Steve finally decided within 10 seconds that he had to help Mason, he had been friends with him for his whole life and lately Mason wasn't having good luck.

Steve sprinted back to camp. It was destroyed, ripped to shreads, blood, Masons Blood every where no way that he could of survived this.' Mason must of put up one hell of a fight' he thought. Mason the boy who sacrificed himself for his friends, althought he would do the same for anyone weather he knew them or not it was like it was burnt into his brain to put other people before himself. Steve was angry that his other friends didn't come back for Mason, he was upset that Mason was gone, He didn't know what to do it was as if a part of him died inside. He cried, what was he going to say to Masons Foster mom? Was Mason going to join his foster Dad in heaven?Questions started to pile up but how could he go on, how could he move on?"Aaawww" Steve whispered to himself as if a volcano within him got up walking towards the path in which they came from. The pain started to build up and up. This white light struck him lighting his eyes and mouth up as he rised into the air. He dropped back down. Collapsing into a deep dark void which the was no escape from till he woke up.

**4:30am**

Thomas stopped panting agressivly, red faced and sweaty.

"Hello there" A man I a suit smiled.

"Uh, hi" Thomas panted wondering why a nice man was in the forest at 4am.

"I am the cross roads demon and I am here to make a deal with you" He replied.

"What a demon?" Thomas gasped in shock.

"Yes a demon" The Demon answered.

"Your one curious fella" He smiled as a plot formed within his mind.

"I will give you the power of knowledge if in 10 years you die " The Demon smurked.

"No 10 years isnt enough. I want children, a family, a life 10 years is nothing" Thomas replied wondering what his game was and weather to play it.

"Fine. Since your a young lad and you are pretty smart I will add an extra 5 years" He added hoping for the deal to be sealed.

"I don't know..." Thomas hesitated.

"Knowledge is power. Think of what you could do with that, you could be rich, Famose and get all the girls" The demon tried to sweeten the deal.

Thomas thought it through for 10 minuets considering what he could do.

"Fine its a deal what do we do shake or what?" Thomas asked.

"Kiss" The demon pulled him in and kissed him. Thomas fell to the ground as his mind processed all the information it received.

**5 a.m.**

Squirrel was tired, upset and terrified. He was lost no clue where he was. Then he sat down curled up in a ball scared at what the world was going to throw at him next. He regained his strength and pulled himself up prepaired and ready when all of a sudden. He fell through the ground hitting his head trapped 10 ft under at leased with broken bones and bruses located everywere ,however he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out without help. So he prayed that somebody would find him soon.


End file.
